


Patience

by TheDarkSideHasCookies101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Badly Written, Bloodplay, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chan, Electrocution, Enemas, Figging, Force-Feeding, Gangbang, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sounding, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Underage Sex, seriously messed up, will continue eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideHasCookies101/pseuds/TheDarkSideHasCookies101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy is taken from the streets of Bangkok. (read the warnings and tags, they pretty much explain the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, just wanted to get something up quickly to see how it works. This story is pretty messed up and also not well written. Some of this is from things I wrote a few years ago, so sorry about that. I may change the characters later to make it a real fanfic and I'll fix it up later when I can be bothered. I'll update when life permits it.  
> Enjoy  
> 

The white man could see the little boy by the side of the road from the inconspicuous white van. The boy was begging for money, soon he would be begging for something else. The dirty, crowded streets of Bangkok were filled with desperate, hungry people, doing whatever they could for their next meal. This boy was someone who would not be missed. His parents would morn, if he had any, but the police would not do much to help the boy if he went missing. The man knew this, he also knew if found, he could just pay the police to forget. The man's white van had no seats in the back but instead had a sliding door on each side and metal hand rails connected to the walls, there was empty space in the middle and the front was open to the driver. The man pulled up right in front of the boy and jumped into the back of the van he pulled 10,000 baht from his pocket and opened the sliding door of the van. The man held it out to the boy and crooked a finger at him. The boy’s eyes widened and he stood, he had heard about this happening from his friends on the streets, men would take children off the streets, have sex with them, give them a lot of money then drop them where they found them. The boy knew all this but was hungry and needed the money.  
“Name?” the tall, white man grunted in Thai, he looked about 45 the adult had dark brown hair and cold steel grey eyes.  
“Jin” the Asian boy replied, he was 14 he had straight black hair, brown eyes and was very small for his age due to malnourishment, he could have easily passed for younger than a 10 year old.  
“Get in” Jin did, the man slid the heavy door shut, “you will call me nothing but Sir and Master after this moment. You will do whatever is asked of you. Or you will face punishment and regret it.” the boy looked confused, “my money, Sir?” Jin asked.  
The man ignored him, “I will be taking you for a few days, after that you will be released and given your money, more if you display good behavior.” the man's foreign accent was thick, but the boy could understand his Thai. He knew his uncle would not miss him, Jin was just another mouth to feed. The only reason his uncle hadn't gotten rid of him yet was because he continued to bring in money and in respect to Jin's parents. Jin needed this money, for his hungry four year old cousin, Jin needed to provide for his family.  
"Hands." The man grunted. Jin obediently presented his hands, they were quickly secured to the hand rail in the back of the van. Seconds later a dirty cloth was tightened around his head, obscuring his view. The man slid into the driver's seat, and slowly started to merge with the thick traffic, Jin couldn't help but think that accepting may not have been a good decision.  
Jin was blindfolded and silent for four hours, his muscles were screaming at him after being thrown against the wall of the van repeatedly. The van took a sharp turn and then came to an abrupt stop. Jin was thrown forwards wrenching his shoulders back painfully. The boy was lead into a building and down a flight of stairs, he shivered as cold air brushed passed his skin. His hands were still tied together tightly with rope. His bare feet touched cool concrete, and changed to tile as he continued to be lead into the unknown area.  
"Kneel" the boy slid to his knees. The tiles bruised his young skin, Jin winced under his blindfold. "Clothes off" he ordered him. Jin was hesitant to obey, but he didn't want to find out what would happen if he disobeyed. His torn, dirty t-shirt was pulled over his head, knocking the blindfold slightly, but he was too blinded by the bare lightbulb hanging from above and couldn't see much before the blindfold was readjusted. The remains of his t-shirt were cut off his bound hands and discarded. His shorts were roughly yanked down his legs getting caught momentarily on his knees. His underwear soon followed, leaving Jin completely naked.

Jin was pushed violently into the bathroom, everything was grey, floor, ceiling and walls a dull cement. There was a communal shower head on one side and a metal toilet on the other, there was also a tap with a long plastic hose attached in the far corner.  
"On all fours" the man barked harshly, "If you don't want me to whip you until you bleed you better take every drop of this." The boy didn't understand, didn't know what was going to happen. Still unable to see, he did what the man said. He jumped and flinched away from the tube but before he could get anywhere the man grabbed a fistful of his knotted hair and pulled his head back, holding him still. The boy yelped as the dry hose entered him, he could feel it scraping as it went deeper.  
The man tightened his grip, “quiet”. Jin’s breath quickened as the cold water rushed into him, the drastic change in temperature made cramps start almost immediately. Moments passed, sweat beaded on his face and his legs tensed subconsciously. His emaciated stomach began to descend, Jin shook as pain ran up his spine. Finally the tube was pulled away.  
“Hold that in”. Jin began to sob as the man pushed on his cramping stomach, small amounts of dirty water escaped before he could stop it. The man slapped Jin so hard on the face that he blacked out for a moment, this made him lose control over his bowls. Dirty water sprayed out behind him, he emptied quickly. Blood dripped from Jin’s split lip as he looked guiltily up at the man.  
“You're going to get it, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just started writing another story about a psychopath in an asylum. Please read it.   
> I'll try to update this asap.  
> Leave kudos and review if you liked it


End file.
